The method and apparatus disclosed herein are related to the field of personal cosmetic procedures and in particular to hair removal procedures.
External appearance is important to practically everybody. In recent years, methods and apparatus have been developed for different cosmetic treatments. Among these cosmetic treatments includes hair removal, treatment of vascular lesions, skin rejuvenation, as well as others. In some of these treatments, the skin surface is illuminated by visible or infra red (IR) radiation, generally termed optical radiation, to heat lower tissue volumes to a sufficiently high temperature so as to achieve a desired effect, which is typically in the range of 38-80 degrees Celsius. One such desired effect may include weakening of the hair follicle or root destruction. Another desired effect may include hair re-growth retardation, which is typically achieved by illumination of earlier depilated skin surface by laser, LED, Xenon lamp, Intense Pulsed Light (IPL), or incandescent lamp radiation, generally termed optical radiation. The optical radiation may have a single wavelength, such as is the case with lasers, or several wavelengths as is the case for incandescent lamps. The wavelengths are selected to be optimal for the color of the contrasted component of the treated skin segment and are typically in the range of 400 to 1800 nm.
Presently, a number of Radio Frequency (RF) based methods for treatment of deeper skin or tissue layers have been developed and are available. In these methods, electrodes are applied to the skin and an RF voltage in pulse or continuous waveform (CW) is applied across the electrodes. The properties of the RF voltage are selected to generate RF induced current in a volume of tissue to be treated. The current heats the tissue to the required temperature, which is typically in the range of 38-80 degrees Celsius.
However, the above-described equipment that utilizes electrodes is both costly and bulky. Further, such equipment is typically operated in an ambulatory set-up by a qualified operator and frequently requires the presence of medical personnel specialized in such treatments. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a small size, low cost, and safe to use apparatus that may be operated by the user, enabling him/her to conduct skin treatment and get results similar or identical to those provided by professional equipment used for skin treatments.